


5JI6 - Civil War

by Leesan



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Delusion, Gen, Genderbending, Homo, Kegoblokan, Kemesuman Yopie, Violence
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leesan/pseuds/Leesan
Summary: 5JI6.Sebutan bagi tempat dimana wibu-wibu berkumpul dalam suatu area.Mereka semua hidup dengan damai nan tentram. Yah, ada beberapa kejahatan kecil sih. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar, bukan?...Namun semua berubah ketika 'orang itu' menginjakkan kakinya di area tersebut.





	

“Heh. Akhirnya semua berjalan sesuai rencana.” seorang lelaki botak berkata dengan puas ketika duduk memandang monitor di depannya. Wanita cantik yang berada di pangkuan sang lelaki tersebut tampak mengeluarkan pekikan kecil ketika melihat apa yang si lelaki tersebut lihat.

Si lelaki tersenyum. “Lihatlah, Dwinta. Bukankah pemandangan ini menakjubkan?”

“Oooh betul sekali, Tuan! Uwaaah, Tuan memang benar-benar hebat! Ayo, buka mulutmu!” wanita di pangkuannya menjawab dengan ceria sembari menyuapi si lelaki dengan sebuah _cheeseburger_. Si lelaki otomatis membuka mulutnya, menyantap makanan kesukaannya dengan bahagia, tak peduli dengan suara teriakan yang terdengar dari monitornya.

“Hehehe. Sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi dan semua akan mengetahui betapa hebatnya diriku. Tak akan ada seorangpun yang berani melawanku.” ujar si lelaki di sela-sela kunyahannya, membuat seorang wanita berkacamata yang berdiri tak jauh darinya bereaksi.

“T-Tuan, jangan bicara sambil makan...” sahut si wanita berkacamata dengan khawatir. Namun, si lelaki tampak tidak peduli dan malah tertawa senang bersama Dwinta.

“Uhuk, uhuk!”

“...Sudah kubilang, kan...”

* * *

  **5JI6 - Civil War**

**Sebuah karya bejat yang dibawakan anak bejat**

* * *

 

Di siang hari yang terik, bunyi rentetan peluru tampak ramai terdengar. Sesekali, suara teriakan akan menyertai bunyi peluru tersebut. Lalu, tak lama setelahnya, bunyi siren dari pos yang ada di pemukiman terdekat mulai terdengar jelas sampai ke seluruh penjuru wilayah.

Namun, ini sudah menjadi situasi yang biasa bagi para ‘penghuni’ 5J-I6. Hampir setiap hari mereka akan berbodong-bondong keluar dari tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing dan berlari ke arah _bunker_ rahasia yang berada dibawah tanah, spesial dibuat oleh ketiga _engineer_ terbaik di wilayah, agar aman dari peperangan di atas sana. Dan sekarang, karena siren tanda bahaya telah dibunyikan, mereka semua langsung berlari ke dalam _bunker_.

“Mau sampai kapan mereka akan bertarung seperti itu...” ujar seorang wanita sembari menghela napas panjang, tampak lelah akan ‘rutinitas’ mereka ini.

“Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama, Sas. Maksudku, tidakkah mereka kehabisan orang? Mereka selalu berperang dan kedua belah pihak selalu ada korban jiwa, bukan?” timpal wanita tinggi yang berlari disampingnya sembari mengernyit.

“Entahlah, Nil. Aku hanya ingin semua kembali seperti sedia kala, dimana kita masih dapat hidup tenang dan damai. Bukannya berlari ke _bunker_ bawah tanah begini hampir setiap hari.” si wanita, Sasa, kembali menghela napas. Ia kemudian melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, waspada akan serangan yang mungkin akan nyasar ke arah mereka, seperti apa yang menimpa Topan yang malang dulu.

“Lebih baik kalian mempercepat langkah kalian jika kalian masih ingin hidup.” suara seorang lelaki dari belakang Sasa membuatnya reflek menoleh ke belakang, dimana terdapat seorang lelaki tinggi berkumis yang membawa sebuah _sub-machine gun_ tampak mengawasi keadaan sekitar dengan seksama.

“Aku sudah bergerak secepat yang kubisa, Bar.” Sasa membalas dengan nada kesal.

“Kalau kamu belum ngos-ngosan, berarti kamu bisa lebih cepat lagi.” balas Akbar sembari melirik ke arah Sasa dan Nilna bergantian.

Nilna memutar bola matanya. “Jangan bikin tambah kesal, deh. Dimana Rika?” tanyanya berusaha mengganti topik pembicaraan sebelum Sasa dan dirinya emosi.

“Menjaga yang lain di area B.” jawab si lelaki, Akbar, singkat, walau ada nada khawatir di kalimatnya. “Makanya kalian harus cepat jadi aku dapat pergi ke area B.” lanjutnya, membuat Nilna dan Sasa menghela napas kesal dan mempercepat langkah mereka.

Ketiganya kemudian sampai di sebuah lubang yang menuju ke bawah tanah. Lubang tersebut terletak sangat tersembunyi di lantai kayu suatu kediaman. Mereka kemudian menuruni tangga di lubang tersebut, dan sampai di depan sebuah pintu besi raksasa dengan _minigun_ yang berfungsi sebagai _defense mechanism_ terpasang di sisi-sisi pintu besi.

“Akhirnya... sam... pai...” ujar Nilna di sela-sela napasnya yang memburu. Disebelahnya, Sasa bersandar pada dinding besi dan mengusap wajahnya yang berkeringat dengan saputangan.

Akbar yang terlihat masih segar bugar langsung menarik tuas dan menekan tombol untuk membuka pintu _bunker_. “Cepat kalian berdua masuk. Aku harus menyusul yang lain.” ucapnya singkat sembari mengintruksikan Nilna dan Sasa untuk masuk ke dalam _bunker_.

Nilna dan Sasa mengangguk, lalu berjalan masuk ke dalam bunker. “Makasih, Bar. Hati-hati, ya!” ujar Sasa sebelum pintu _bunker_ tertutup. Akbar hanya mengangguk singkat dan berbalik pergi ketika pintu _bunker_ tertutup.

 _Bunker_ ini dibuat sangat luas, cukup untuk menampung seluruh penghuni wilayah 5J-I6. Aula utama dibuat cukup mewah, dengan lampu gantung yang indah, sofa-sofa yang empuk, dan pendingin yang terpasang di setiap ujung langit-langit. Di sisi kanan aula, terdapat koridor yang berujung pada ruang hiburan (yang dibuat oleh _engineer_ Christian), ‘ _office_ ’, ruang kesehatan, dan _cafetaria_. Sementara di sisi kiri aula terdapat koridor yang berujung pada asrama yang cukup menampung ratusan orang.

Setelah saling mengucapkan salam, Nilna pergi ke sebuah sofa dimana teman-temannya berkumpul. Sedangkan Sasa pergi ke _cafetaria_ untuk membantu yang lain menyiapkan konsumsi.

“Maaf menunggu lama...” ucap Nilna saat duduk di sofa. “Aku ketiduran saat siren dibunyikan tadi. Untung Sasa sempat membangunkanku.”

Gadis yang duduk disebelah Nilna mengernyit. “Bagaimana bisa kamu tidak terbangun dengan suara siren yang sangat berisik itu?”

Nilna menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. “A-Aku habis maraton drama korea tadi malam, Ghe.”

“Hei, hei, daripada itu, ayo kita main tebak-tebakan!” ujar gadis yang duduk di depan Nilna dengan semangat sebelum gadis disebelah Nilna, Ghea, sempat membuka mulut.

Gadis berkerudung merah dan berkacamata yang duduk disebelahnya tertawa gugup. “Kamu masih bersemangat ya, Regita...”

Si gadis, Regita, menoleh dengan heran. “Tentu saja, Widya. Justru kita harus menghadapi hal seperti ini dengan optimisme maksimal!” ucapnya lantang.

“Memangnya kamu ingin main tebak-tebakan apaan, Git?” tanya Nilna heran.

Regita tertawa kecil. “Tebak-tebakan sampai kapan J.V akan bertarung!”

Widya _sweatdrop_ , sementara Ghea dan Nilna kompak menghela napas. Ini kelima kalinya Regita mengajak mereka untuk bermain tebak-tebakan aneh tersebut. Ujung-ujungnya, mereka akhirnya menyerah dan menurut karena bosan, seperti sekarang ini.

“Konteks ‘J.V bertarung’ itu untuk hari ini atau selama-lamanya?” tanya Widya setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam.

Regita memasang pose berpikir. “Hmmm... untuk hari ini?”

“Kalau itu sudah pasti saat malam nanti. Biasanya juga seperti itu, kan?” jawab Ghea setengah berharap kalau jawabannya salah. Ia ingin perang J.V lebih cepat selesai, walau _probability_ terjadinya paling dibawah 10%.

Widya merengut. “Tidak juga. Bukankah pernah mereka perang sampai dua hari?”

Nilna memekik pelan. “Ih, semoga tidak sampai seperti itu! Kalau perlu, biarkan perang hari ini menjadi perang terakhir mereka!” ucapnya sembari mengangkat tangannya untuk berdoa.

“Yah, semoga saja.” ujar Widya mengangguk setuju. “Ngomong-ngomong, Ali tidak ada ya...” lanjutnya sembari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri.

“Orang itu bukannya memang jarang di _bunker_?” balas Ghea sembari mengernyit.

Nilna mengangguk setuju. “Ya, dia tinggal di kediaman Yopie, bukan? Mereka semua berani sekali tetap berada di atas sana saat perang berlangsung! Mereka memang _strong_ dan _fearless_! Aku beruntung sekali mereka berada di ‘tim netral’!” ujar Nilna sembari berkacak pinggang dengan bangga, seolah-olah ialah penyebab Yopie berada di tim netral.

“Aku hanya berharap Ali dan yang lain baik-baik saja...” ujar Widya dengan menunduk muram.

Ghea dan Regita saling pandang sebelum memandang Nilna dan Widya bergantian. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau mereka berdua kini tengah mencatat berbagai informasi di otak mereka untuk diberikan kepada ketua mereka berdua. Ada bagian dari hati mereka yang merasa kasihan akan Nilna dan Widya, yang tidak pernah menyangka bahwa mereka dan yang lain hanyalah ‘pion’ dalam _game_ sang Mastermind. Namun, mereka membuang jauh-jauh perasaan tersebut. Toh, ‘ia’ berjanji akan memberikan mereka berdua dan temannya itu ‘hidup yang lebih baik’.

Ghea tersenyum kecil, lalu memainkan ponselnya.

* * *

Bukit, yang terkenal dengan keindahannya karena dipenuhi kebun-kebun berbagai macam bunga yang dirawat dengan penuh kasih oleh para penghuni 5J-I6. Selain itu, terdapat juga berbagai pohon yang menghasilkan buah-buah segar nan lezat untuk dinikmati oleh para penghuni. Tetapi, yang paling terkenal adalah sebuah pohon sakura besar yang berdiri tegak di puncak bukit. Terkadang, beberapa penghuni 5J-I6 akan berkumpul dan berpesta dibawah pohon sakura yang indah itu.

Namun, keindahan bukit tersebut kini telah menghilang.

Warna merah dan jeritan pilu menyelimuti bukit yang damai dan indah. Terkadang malah ada seonggok mayat tergeletak ataupun senjata-senjata yang tertinggal ataupun rusak berserakan di jalan. Suara bunyi mesin, rentetan peluru, dan bunyi-bunyi asing lainnya menggantikan suara tawa dan suara binatang yang ada di bukit.

Di salah satu sisi bukit, tepatnya di sebuah _base_ berupa ‘tenda’, seorang lelaki duduk di depan sebuah radio di atas meja kayu. Jari telunjuk kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja di depannya dengan tak sabar.

“Tenanglah sedikit.” ujar seorang lelaki yang berdiri tepat di sampingnya sembari mengusap _sniper rifle_ nya dengan saputangan.

Si lelaki yang menjadi objek pembicaraan mendecih. “Bagaimana aku bisa tenang jika tidak ada kabar apapun dari _front lines_?”

“Setidaknya berhenti mengetuk-ngetuk jarimu itu. Suaranya menganggu.” balas si lelaki _sniper_ datar. Lawan bicaranya hanya mendecih kesal.

“...Aku khawatir, Ar. Masalahnya, kita sudah mengirim cukup banyak orang kesana, kan? Jika yang balik nanti hanya ‘mereka’, bisa mati kita di pertarungan selanjutnya.” lanjutnya setelah beberapa menit berlalu dalam sunyi.

“Yah, kalau yang sisa nanti hanya ‘mereka’ juga kenapa?” balas si lelaki _sniper_ , Arya, sembari memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung. “Kan tinggal ‘beli’ saja lagi orang dari luar seperti biasa.”

Lawan bicaranya menghela napas. “Memangnya segampang itu mencari orang asing yang mau mati demi kita? Lagipula, uang yang kita butuhkan juga harus banyak.” ujarnya sembari mengusap keningnya dengan penat. Beruntung ia masih dapat merekrut sebuah geng di luar wilayah karena rival geng tersebut berada di tim lawan, tapi tetap saja ‘keberuntungan’ itu tidak akan berlangsung terus-menerus.

“Ya sudah, kita culik saja orang.” jawab Arya santai. Jawaban gila ini membuat lawan bicaranya itu mengangkat satu alisnya, yang ngomong-ngomong cukup tebal walau tidak setebal Arya.

“Kamu—“

“Bercanda, woi. Bercanda.” ujar Arya santai sebelum lawan bicaranya, Diki, sempat menjawab.

Diki kembali menghela napas. “Terserah.”

“Ayolah, jangan ngambek, dong.” Arya menepuk punggung Diki dengan pelan. “Tapi serius, kau tak perlu terlalu ambil pusing, Dik.” lanjutnya berusaha menghibur ‘ **sahabat’** nya itu. Hal ini tampaknya tidak berpengaruh karena Diki hanya mendecak lalu kembali mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke meja dengan waswas.

Diki tidak habis pikir bagaimana perang ini dapat terjadi. Rasanya baru kemarin ia dan teman-temannya membentuk sebuah ‘geng’ dengan nama J.V (nama yang konyol memang, tapi Diki tak peduli) karena mereka kurang kerjaan. ‘Geng’ itu sendiri juga hanya semacam perkumpulan biasa, terkadang membicarakan tentang keinginan mereka untuk menjelajahi ‘wilayah’ diluar area 5J-I6 atau membicarakan _porn_ yang mereka temukan.

Namun, tiba-tiba saja, salah satu anggota J.V dengan nama Sabda, yang biasanya nampak tenang nan damai, entah kenapa marah besar terhadap Diki. Diki tidak tahu apa kesalahannya, tahu-tahu Sabda datang ke hadapannya dengan mengamuk layaknya setan. Diki yang tidak terima balik marah, dan hal itu membuat emosi Sabda makin memuncak. Ia ‘mengambil’ beberapa anggota lain, entah bagaimana, dan bersumpah akan ‘membalas perbuatannya’.

J.V terpecah belah dan dari situlah perang tanpa henti ini bermula.

Kira-kira sudah dua bulan lebih perang ini berlangsung, dan keduanya tidak mengenal kata menyerah. Mereka (terutama Sabda) bahkan sampai ‘merekrut’ geng lain dari luar wilayah untuk berperang bersama mereka, entah begaimana. Hal ini juga membuat para penghuni lain yang bukan merupakan anggota J.V, para anak ‘Netral’, ikut kena imbasnya. Untung Sabda dan Diki masih mempunyai hati sehingga mereka selalu cukup berhati-hati agar para anak Netral tidak terkena dampak serangan, walau serangan _rocket launcher_ dari pihak Sabda pernah tanpa sengaja mengenai Topan. Itulah sebabnya mengapa anak Netral lebih memlilih ‘cari aman’ dan bersembunyi di _bunker_ bawah tanah.

Kecuali ‘orang-orang’ itu, yang dengan nyaman tetap tinggal di _mansion_ mereka bersama. Orang-orang yang entah kenapa sangat dekat dengan seorang lelaki botak yang kemana-mana membawa seorang wanita berkacamata. Diki tak menyukai lelaki botak itu, karena kemesumannya membuat Diki risih. Jujur, Diki agak curiga dengan orang itu.

“Kalian tampak sibuk, ya.”

 _speak of the devil and he shall appear_.

Diki menghela napas. “Mau apa kau kesini, pi?”

“Tidak bisakah aku mampir sebentar?” si lelaki botak, Yopie, menjawab dengan tenang sembari berkacak pinggang. “Aku kangen sama kamu loh, Dik.”

Diki serasa mau muntah mendengarnya.

“Mukamu kok begitu, Dik?” tanya Yopie dengan nada merajuk yang dibuat-buat. “Kamu nggak senang ada yang kangen sama kamu?” lanjutnya sembari menoel-noel pipi Diki yang tampak letih.

“Jawab pertanyaan Diki. Mau apa kau kesini?” Arya yang berada disebelah Diki langsung mengacungkan _sniper rifle_ nya ke arah Yopie. “Dan kemana si cewek kacamata itu?” tanyanya sembari menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan waspada.

Yopie melipat tangannya dan mendecak. “Wadooo. Pacarnya marah, nih.” ujarnya cuek.

“Apa kau—“

“Sudah, Ar. Tidak usah diladeni.” Diki buru-buru menyela sebelum Arya benar-benar menembakkan peluru ke kepala Yopie. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan Yopie, sebenarnya. Ia hanya khawatir dengan respon para anak netral yang pasti akan marah besar jika salah satu ‘anggotanya’ tewas terbunuh.

Arya mendecak kesal, lalu menurunkan _sniper rifle_ nya dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Yopie tampak tersenyum puas.

“Dina sedang kusuruh membeli _cheeseburger_ , Ar. Laper, nih.” jelasnya kemudian sembari menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Arya hanya mendecih pelan.

“Dan kamu Yopie, kami sedang tidak _mood_ dengan _shenanigan_ mu. Jadi, tolong pergi.” lanjut Diki tegas sebelum Yopie membuka mulutnya.

Yopie tertawa kecil. “Sabda tampaknya mendesakmu lagi, ya?”

“Tidak ‘lagi’.” bantah Diki sembari mengotak-atik radio di depannya.

“Terserah apa katamu, deh.” balas Yopie sembari dengan memasang _smug face_. “Kau tahu, aku dan beberapa teman-temanku akan dengan senang hati membantumu. Dengan ‘biaya’ tentunya.”

Diki mendecak. “Aku sudah bilang, aku **TIDAK AKAN** ‘tidur’ denganmu hanya agar kau membantuku, Yopie. Mending aku sewa orang-orang dari luar.” ia merinding membayangkan ia berada satu kasur dengan Yopie, itu juga kalau konteks ‘tidur’ yang dimaksud benar-benar tidur saja.

“Tapi mau sampai kapan, Dik?” balas Yopie dengan seringai terpampang di wajah mesumnya, walau ia tahu betul akan _deathglare_ yang dilontarkan Arya padanya.

“Tentu saja sampai perang ini berakhir.” Diki membalas dengan tenang.

 “Psh. Aku tidak yakin perang kalian akan berakhir dengan waktu dekat ini.” cemooh Yopie. Apa yang ia katakan barusan tentu membuat Arya naik pitam lagi.

“Kalau kau sudah selesai, cepat pergi!” seru Arya kasar sembari mengenggam _sniper rifle_ nya dengan erat. Yopie hanya membalas dengan menjulurkan lidah mengejek.

“Yah Dik, kalau kau butuh bantuan, kau tahu harus mencari siapa.” ujar Yopie mengedipkan satu matanya sebelum melangkah keluar dari tenda, pergi menuruni bukit dengan kedua tangannya dimasukkan ke saku agar tampak keren.

Diki menatap punggung si lelaki botak dan menghela napas panjang. “Akhirnya pergi juga orang itu. Syukurlah.”

“Tidak bisakah kita membunuhnya dan membuatnya sebagai perbuatan tim Sabda?” usul Arya penuh harap, namun Diki menggeleng kuat-kuat.

“Itu malah hanya memperpanjang konflik antara kita dan Sabda, Ar. Anak-anak netral juga pasti tidak akan tinggal diam saja.”

Arya mendecak. Ia sudah lama ingin sekali menghajar lelaki sok nan menyebalkan seperti Yopie, tapi apa daya ‘bos’nya tidak memperbolehkannya. Padahal itu merupakan usul sempurna dan terbaik, setidaknya bagi Arya.

Arya kemudian tersadar dari delusinya menghajar Yopie ketika suara yang sangat familiar, Aditya alias ‘Arab’, keluar dari radio yang sedang diotak-atik oleh Diki. Ia mengatakan kalau ia dan yang lain terpaksa harus mundur karena banyaknya orang-orang mereka yang mengalami luka berat. Diki tidak masalah dengan hal ini, ia malah langsung menyetujui pesan dari Arab dan sibuk membongkar-bongkar _first aid_ , dibantu Arya tentunya.

* * *

Dina menghela napas ketika membuka ruang pribadi ‘Tuan’nya. Lagi-lagi ‘Tuan’nya itu menghilang entah kemana. Ia kemudian mendapati sebuah kertas tergeletak di sebuah meja dari besi, dengan lampu kecil dan berbagai foto para anggota ‘J.V’ dengan ‘data-data’ penting tertera disamping foto.

_‘Untuk Dina tersayang,_

_Aku mau gangguin yayang diki dulu, ya. Jangan susul, kamu beliin aku cheeseburger aja. Jatahnya dah abis, nih :’(_

_Btw, sekalian aja beliin anak-anak lain makanan juga. Pokoknya aku mau paket cheeseburger, ye._

_Bosmu tersayang,_

_Yopie’_

“... _Typical_.” ujar Dina lelah sembari melempar kertas tersebut ke tempat sampah terdekat.

Lagi-lagi Tuannya itu pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya, itulah yang ada di pikiran Dina sekarang. Sebagai _‘private assistant’_ sekaligus _‘bodyguard’_ bagi Yopie, sudah merupakan tugasnya untuk selalu berada di samping Tuannya tersebut. Jangan lupa juga kalau Tuannya itu pergi **menganggu ‘bos kelompok sebelah’** sendirian saja. Heran, sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Tuannya itu, sih?

Selain itu, Dina kan juga ingin melihat OTPnya alias Arya dan Diki. Ia ingin melihat _chemistry_ mereka demi memenuhi asupan omega 6 dan omega 9.

“Yopie pergi sendiri lagi, ya?”

Dina memekik kaget dan menoleh ke suara di belakangnya, mendapati seorang gadis berkacamata dan berambut _ponytail_ berdiri sembari melipat tangannya di dekat pintu.

“Huh. Padahal kan aku ingin bertemu Arya.” desis si gadis _ponytail_ sebelum menghela napas.

Dina memicingkan kedua matanya. “Untuk apa kau bertemu Arya, Fit?”

“H-Hanya mau melihatnya saja, kok! Tak ada alasan khusus!” balas si gadis _ponytail_ , Fita. Bisa gawat kalau Dina sampai tahu alasan sebenarnya ia ingin bertemu dengan Arya, yaitu **pdkt**.

“Hm...” Dina bergumam pelan. Ia tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Fita yang mulai tampak panik. “Terserahlah. Aku masih kesal Yopie tidak bilang-bilang padaku kalau ia pergi ke _base_ nya Diki. Aku kan ingin melihat kemesraannya Arya dan Diki.” desisnya sembari mengigit ibu jari kanannya.

Fita hanya memutar bola mata mendengar alasan temannya yang _absurd_ dan penuh delusi. “Iya saja, deh. Ngomong-ngomong kau mau pergi beli _cheeseburger_ , kan? Aku nitip, dong.”

Dina menatap Fita kaget. “K-Kok tahu?”

“Tadi aku sempat bertemu dengan Yopie sebentar. Ia sempat berbicara tentang persediaan _cheeseburger_ nya habis, jadi pasti ia akan menyuruhmu untuk membelinya.” jelas Fita, membuat Dina mendecak kesal.

Dina melipat tangannya. “Memangnya _‘Burger Town’_ buka di saat-saat perang seperti ini?”

Fita mengangkat bahu. “Entahlah. Coba saja.” ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Dina dan menyikut pinggang gadis tersebut. “Lagian lumayan kan bisa pdkt sama Cell.” goda Fita, membuat semburat merah muncul di wajah Dina.

“S-Sudahlah! A-Anak-anak lain nitip juga atau tidak?” tanya Dina berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan. Fita hanya menyeringai sebelum menyebutkan pesanan-pesanan dari anak-anak lain yang ‘kebetulan’ berbicara dengannya sebelumnya.

Dina diam-diam memikirkan perkataan Fita. Memang benar, sih. Ia tidak pernah menolak pergi ke _‘Burger Town’_ karena ia pasti akan disambut oleh Cell, pegawai restoran tersebut yang tengah dekat dengan Dina. Awalnya, hubungan mereka hanya sebatas ‘pelayan-pelanggan’ saja, namun karena Yopie sering menyuruh Dina untuk membeli makanan di tempat tersebut, mereka jadi sering mengobrol dan semakin dekat. Dina berusaha merahasiakan _crush_ nya pada Cell, namun entah bagaimana Yopie dan yang lain bisa tahu akan rahasia tersebut.

Setelah mengetahui pesanan anak-anak lain, Dina bergegas untuk keluar dari kediaman dan pergi ke _Burger Town_ , dengan membawa senjata kesayangannya tentunya ( _Meat Cleaver_ besar _)_ untuk berjaga-jaga. Ketika melewati halaman, ia melihat seorang lelaki tampak duduk dibawah pohon, tampak sedang mencoret-coret sesuatu di sebuah kertas. Penasaran, Dina menghampiri lelaki tersebut.

“Lito? Sedang apa?” tanya Dina pada lelaki tersebut, Lito.

Lito menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, menampakkan gigi-giginya yang entah kenapa tajam. “Menggambar!”

Dina memandang gambar yang dibuat Lito, sebuah coret-coretan abstrak yang membuat Dina mengangkat alis. “Dan ini maksudnya gambar...?”

“Perang! Wush! Wush!” Lito menjawab antusias, dengan kedua tangannya terangkat ke udara.

Dina hanya _sweatdrop_ , sebelum mendapatkan ide yang bagus. “Lit, temani aku pergi ke—“

“ _Burger Town_ , kan?! Ayo! Ayo!” Lito memotong ajakan Dina sembari bangkit dari tempat duduknya dengan gembira. Dina ingin bertanya darimana Lito tahu dirinya akan pergi ke _Burger Town_ , sebelum ingat kalau Fita sudah bertemu dengan Lito duluan dan pasti berbicara dengannya kalau Dina akan pergi ke _Burger Town_. Lagipula Lito juga sudah sempat bilang akan pesanannya pada Fita.

Dina mengangguk dan mereka pergi ke luar kediaman. Luar kediaman yang biasanya dipenuhi suara-suara bising orang berlalu-lalang kini dipenuhi suara mesin dan suara tembakan. Dina dan Lito sudah terbiasa akan hal ini jadi mereka berjalan dengan tenang. Toh, lokasi perangnya juga tak terlalu dekat, walau tak bisa dibilang jauh juga...

Sepanjang perjalanan, Lito tampak _happy_ seperti biasa, bernyanyi dengan riang dengan suaranya yang _deep_. Sesekali ia bersiul-siul atau menunjuk suatu benda yang ‘nggak banget’, seperti tempat sampah misalnya. Sedangkan Dina tampak gugup, berpikir topik apa yang pantas menjadi bahan obrolannya dengan Cell hari ini, itu juga jika restorannya tidak tutup. Ugh, Dina sangat berharap kalau penampilannya sekarang menarik untuk dilihat. Padahal penampilannya sekarang tak jauh beda dari hal-hal sebelumnya, kecuali bandonya yang biasanya berwarna putih kini berwarna jingga.

Setelah cukup jauh berjalan, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di _Burger Town_. Restoran yang cukup kecil dengan warna hijau. Tak seperti biasanya restoran tersebut sepi, karena orang-orang sedang bersembunyi di _bunker_. Dina sempat berpikir kalau restoran tersebut pasti tutup, namun ia langsung membuang pikirannya jauh-jauh ketika Lito membuka pintu restoran dengan cukup kuat.

“Selamat datang!” seorang lelaki menyambut kedatangan Dina dan Lito dengan ceria. Senyum lebar merekah di wajah si lelaki ketika melihat Dina menghampirinya, membuat jantung si gadis berkacamata berdetak kencang. Ia berusaha keras agar tidak terlihat memalukan di hadapan lelaki tersebut.

“C-Cell, s-selamat siang... h-hari yang indah, ya...?”

Langsung gagal.

Dirinya langsung mengutuk apa yang baru saja ia katakan, untuk apa ia memulai pembicaraan dengan topik yang menyedihkan seperti itu? Lagipula, memangnya perang yang entah keberapa antara Diki dan Sabda bisa disebut ‘hari yang indah’?!

Jika ada lubang, Dina ingin jatuh ke dalamnya.

Cell tertawa pelan. “Oh, ya. Hari yang sangat indah!” ujarnya sarkastis. “Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?” lanjutnya sembari mengeluarkan buku _notes_ kecil untuk menulis pesanan.

Mencoba menghiraukan kejadian memalukan barusan, Dina menjawab dengan _nervous_. Sesekali, Lito akan menyela perkataannya dengan nada riang dan penuh semangat. Dina justru bersyukur akan hal ini, karena Lito dapat membuat situasi _less awkward_.

“A-Anu, C-Cell? Kau sendirian disini?” tanya Dina saat Cell pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan Dina yang bejibun. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari orang lain di restoran selain ia, Lito, dan Cell. Biasanya kan ada Amaliya, rekan kerja sekaligus sahabat baik Cell yang jujur membuat Dina agak cemburu, di sampingnya.

“Yep. Memangnya kenapa?” jawab Cell tenang, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kompor di depannya.

Dina yang mendengarnya langsung bertanya khawatir. “Kenapa kau tidak bersama yang lain di _bunker_? Di atas sini berbahaya, kan?”

Cell tersenyum. “Jadi begini, saat perang yang lalu aku menyusup keluar _bunker_ untuk mengambil doujinku yang ketinggalan di restoran ini. Nah, saat aku disini, ada orang dari kelompok Sabda memesan banyak makanan! Bayarannya juga besar!” jawab Cell bersemangat sembari menggesek ibu jari dan telunjuk kanannya.

“Ya ampun, Cell...” Dina serasa ingin menjedukkan kepalanya ke meja kasir.

Cell tertawa pelan. “Oh, sudahlah! Toh, lumayan untuk uji nyali.” ujarnya tenang sembari mengisi gelas dengan soda. “Lagipula aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, jadi jangan khawatir!” lanjutnya, menghiraukan Lito yang tampak semangat bermain dengan _hand dryer_.

Dina hanya menghela napas. Memang benar Cell dapat menjaga dirinya sendiri, malah ia melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Ia pernah melihat Cell yang baru pulang kerja tengah terpojok oleh preman _random_ dan Dina baru saja akan menghantam preman itu dengan _Meat Cleaver_ nya (menggunakan ujung yang tumpul tentunya), sebelum Cell merogoh saku celananya dan menyerang leher si preman dengan _stun gun_. Hasilnya? Si preman jatuh tersungkur ke tanah dan Cell langsung melangkah pergi dari TKP dengan santai.

Tetapi tetap saja, bahaya yang mengincar Cell bukan preman bau kencur, tetapi lelaki-lelaki buas nan bodoh yang serangannya bisa saja melenceng mengenai Cell! Dina tentu tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi, tapi apa yang harus ia lakukan?

“...Din? Oooi, Dinaaa! Dinaaa!! DINAAAAAAA!!!” suara Lito yang melengking di telinga menarik Dina dari pikirannya.

“E-Eh? Apa?” Dina bertanya bingung, lalu menyadari kalau kantung-kantung berisi makanan telah berjejer rapih di depannya.

“Kau baik-baik saja, Din?” kali ini Cell, yang baru saja selesai mengurus pesanan Dina, bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

“Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, kok!” jawab Dina sembari mengibaskan tangan kanannya dengan panik. Tidak mungkin kan ia bersikukuh kalau Cell tidak aman disini dan menyeretnya ke dalam _bunker_?

Cell hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan bingung, sebelum memutuskan untuk menghiraukan kekhawatirannya. “Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Totalnya 150.000.”

Dina menyerahkan tiga lembar uang berwarna biru lalu mengucapkan terima kasih sementara Cell menyerahkan kantung-kantung makanan pada Lito yang masih bersemangat.

“Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi, Cell.” ujar Dina sembari mengangguk pelan. Cell membalas dengan memasang senyum cerah, yang membuat jantung Dina kembali berdetak kencang. Ia langsung buru-buru menarik Lito keluar dari restoran sebelum Cell menyadari kini wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

Diam-diam, ia merasa bersalah setiap melihat Cell. Lelaki itu hidup di tengah-tengah perang yang berkecamuk hampir setiap hari, membuat hidupnya dan teman-temannya dilanda kekhawatiran akan serangan yang bisa saja melukai mereka. Dina tidak mau berpikir buruk, namun hanya karena sampai sekarang ini tidak ada korban jiwa di pihak anak-anak netral, bukan berarti hal tersebut akan berlangsung selamanya.

Tetapi apa yang dapat ia lakukan untuk mereka? Tidak ada.

Dina menghela napas, lalu memandang langit yang kini dihiasi awan-awan berwarna keabuan. “Ini semua... untuk dunia yang lebih baik.”

* * *

 

.

.

.

Bersambung

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> Sori ya kalo ada typo ataupun kesalahan EYD. Saran dan kritik tidak terlalu pedas diterima. Flame mending saya masukin jamban saja, ya.


End file.
